


The prodigy

by Hanakokun9999



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakokun9999/pseuds/Hanakokun9999
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

«Name»  
(M/n) Udai

«Age»  
17 

«Likes»  
Strawberry milk, meat buns,strawberries, volleyball, working out, playing sports, listening to music, reading yoai, shipping people

«Dislikes»  
Homophobia,people who piss him off, losing, looking week, passing out, forgetting his inhaler,not having his headband, people who disrespect his ships

«Facts»

He likes to ship his teammates together and loves playing match maker he is bisexual but is mostly gay even though he is a virgin he knows a lot about sex from reading *cough*smut*cough* he is dense and doesn't know he even has his own fan club he hate being touched to often. He has a soft spot for his team. He is a very sweet person and energetic but can turn to a devil and come after everything you live for nothing is off limits. And he is a closet pervert.......

«Personality»  
Cheerful, loving, leader, silly, caring, energetic, possessive

«Status»

Strength  
5/5

Stamina  
2/5

Speed  
4/5

Jumping  
5/5  
Game sense  
6/5

Technique  
5/5 

«Height»  
5'0


	2. The beginning-Season 1

*Beep beep beep bee-*

The black alarm clock was turned off from an (S/c) hand. A low grumble was heard under then light gray covers a boy sit up from the Pile of covers. The boy yawns a tear in the corner of his eye from yawning.

He rolls out of bed landing on the floor "ow.." he mumbles he stood up. Ruffling his fluffy black hair. He walks to the bathroom and picks up a red toothbrush and take his mint toothpaste and spreads it across the brush.

(M/n) starts to push his teeth.....he groans and checks his from "holy shit I'm late........wait for a damn- HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!" (M/n) runs out the bathroom and jumps around his bedroom putting on his uniform. He was Hopping down the steps putting on his white shoes.

He was now at the bottom of the steps he walks to his fridge and grabs the stepping stool and goes on his tiptoes and grabs a cereal bar he hops down. and goes in the fridge and gets out a strawberry milk cartoon. 

He takes the white straw off the box and stabs it into the hole. (M/n) slurps down some milk and squeezed the cartoon til there wasn't a single drop he throws it to the trash can and makes it. The boy pulls out his phone and plugs in his earphones. 

he looks threw his playlist and plays the song wap. "There some hoes in this house." The boy grins and looks up an x seme male reader smut on Wattpad he shivers in delight. He walks by some girls and they start to shriek and blush.

"Hush that's (M/n) Udai I heard he is a first-year and some volleyball Prodigy!" "Yeah I know and his dad Tenma Udai also known as the tiny giant enrolled him into karasuno!" "Oh lucky you get to go to the same school as him." "I know I have so many pictures of him from the fan club."

You turn around to find no one behind you shrug and throw your paper in the trash along with another milk carton and walk again. "O.M.G his milk carton I have a whole collection I mean but strawberry is his favorite he never drinks it often since he has so much chocolate this is a rare opportunity move bitch!"

You turn around to find a group of girls fighting over your strawberry milk cartoon. You pull another out and sigh stabbing the straw in it and continue walking to school. Once you made it you knock on the door.

You hear a faint come in you see your a first year even though your sixteen your birthday is early. You walk in to see the students blush including the teacher. You being dense you were confused. The teacher was watching you like a hawk.

"Well well Well, everyone this is the *exhale* new student please introduce yourself." She presses her boobs against you the students watch with hate and envy. You move away and give a soft smile that made everyone melt.

"H-hi my name is (M/n) Udai I really like volleyball and strawberry milk is my favorite I am 16 and 5'0....hehe." you blush of embarrassment and chuckled everyone found it so cute at how flustered you were. "I-I hope we can all be friends please?" "I see who here would like to show (M/n) around." 

All the hands shot up fast you chuckle sheepishly "o-ok well how about the girl with blue hair and the boy with blond hair?" "Ah, so you want Tsubaki and shoji." 

(Shoji and Tsubaki)

You three walk out the class You Tsubaki walks backward in front of you. "Hey...um (M/n)?" "Hm?" "Did you know that after every class we show you we get a kiss?" "W-What that's a lot of kisses you sure." "Yeah! (M/n)" "if you say so shoji-kun where do I kiss you?" "The cheek!" "Ok?"

You walk in your class where you were gifted in which was English at the 2nd-year level. You walk in to meet brown eyes staring you down you look then look away with a blue face 'he's staring at me the hell is his problem.' you thought. You glare he growls glaring back.

You were dragged out the class well not before you stuck your tongue out like a child "bleh~" you managed to get away from Tsubaki and shoji without giving them kisses. You were outside looking for a vending machine for milk.

You were looking through your phone so you could listen to Yagami yato you tap the bakugou video and listen to the sound. You bump into someone you look up to see a boy with black hair and blue eyes. 

You grin "sorry 'bout that do you know where the vending machine I am looking for some milk!" You say cheerfully the boy blushes 'wow he sure is cute...' "I- uh......I can take you if you want." "Sure thanks." You both walk to the vending machine. 

"So uh what are you listening to." You flinch and delete your history and the Wattpad app off your phone and all your pictures. "Uh....nothing?" "Oh cool." You curse mentality knowing you would have to go back and restore it all.

"What's your name?" "Oh, my name is (M/n) Udai." "Cool Tobio Kageyama." "Nice to meet you Kageyama you can call me (M/n) so uh you play any sports?" "Oh yeah, volleyball." "Really! I play too I was looking for where the gym is since I had to go for my first day of practice!" 

'Ah, So He is the new player...' "I can take you..." he said as he blushed you stop and turn to him amazed "ah~ yes please!" His face turned red he turns covering his face. You stop at the vending machine.

You pull out your wallet and were staring at all the choices. Kageyama heard giggles and whispers he turns around to see girls standing behind the pillars staring at you. You pick the peach milk "I think I will go for peach! Hey Tobio- Oh What is it?"

"Ah- nothing um coming to the gym is this way!" You drink the milk and one go and throw it in the trash and start to walk Kageyama watches as the girls pounce the trash can 'how does he not notice this!'

You walk inside the gym you look and see a beautiful angel you blush and walk to her "Kiyoko!" "Hm? (M/n)?!" You jump in her arms and she catches you.

She holds you and you nuzzle in her chest. "You sure have grown..." she kisses your forehead you smile but then you were ripped away from her and you were picked up by your shirt.

"What do you think you're doing tackling Kiyoko like that you little shit!" You look up and meet the same brown eyes "you!" "Oh, it's you!" "Hey let him go, Tanaka!" "Whatever Daichi this little shit glares at me in class then tackles my precious Kiyoko!" "Oh shut up baldie you shouldn't have stared at me like a child predator." 

"Why you little-" you were dropped since Tanaka was slapped in the back of the head. You laugh until you were hit too. "Ow.." "(M/n)....don't make me call your dad." "Yes ma'am...."

"Wow, Kiyoko-San how do you know him?" "Well, Hinata I used to babysit (M/n) when he was younger he is like a little brother to me." You blush of embarrassment. "Now (M/n)." You flinch and bow "S-Sorry senpai..." "good." "Well since we all here I like to introduce our new player." 

"This here is the son of an old teammate of mine and one that Hinata you look up to everyone meet (M/n) Udai the son of the tiny giant." Everyone's eyes widen "H-hi everyone please take care of me sorry for my rude behavior early especially to you Tanaka-senpai!"

The players blush. "Alright (M/n) tell us a little about yourself." "Um...well I really like volleyball?" You said not sure how to answer. Kiyoko sighs "ok so (m/n) here loves pork buns and strawberry milk he sleeps like a lot and daichi and couches he can only be in one match each game I will talk about that later."

"He tends to fall asleep at the bench to save up his energy so you should choose wisely when putting him in a match and known fact he can jump higher then you hinata so please watch out for that he tends to forget when he runs to fast who is in the way." You blush of embarrassment and covered her mouth before she could spill more.

"O-ok I think they get It Kiyoko-San." The team nods "ok! So we are having a match if you don't mind we like to see when you can do." "Yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 2-First kisses

Author's POV  
(M/n) sighs it couldn't be helped he strips off his pants "H-hey kid-" Ukai started only to see he was wearing shorts. "Oh? Do I need to put them back on?" "No just warn us next time." "Um? Sure?" (M/n) said as he shrugs.

You stare to tie your shoes and you were about to go out but Kiyoko stops you and goes into her bag and hands you the red-colored inhaler.

You flinched the team look with wide eyes. You take the inhaler and sigh you really hated it but it couldn't be helped. You puffed in the air and sign as you smiled you hand it to her.

"Thanks, Kiyoko." "Your welcome (M/n)." She pats your head you blushed. You walk to the captain Daichi. "Um, can you choose?" "Sure thing how about me,suga and Hinata and you, Kageyama and tsukkishima?" 

"That's fine I can play with anyone." You smiled brightly. "Guess we are tobio but um who tsukkishim-" "right here....." You look up "oh- well aren't you tall nice to meet you tsukki!" He scoffed and looks away blushing.

Leaving you confused "um ok?" "Well now let's start!" You hold the ball ready to serve you were thinking of how to serve. 

You thought they should see a different serve so you held the ball out and balled up your fist and swing your hand back and gave the ball a powerful underhanded serve.

They watch in shock as the ball went to the other side to be received Kageyama and tsukkishima flinched as Daichi was going to receive it but it went through his arms on the ground.

You smile bright and jump up and pump your fist "awe yeah! I did it!" You chuckled doing a dance since you got a point. The ball was given to you and you smile.

You decided they saw enough and you threw the ball and up and ran up and jump hitting the ball with a strong slap. The ball was sent to Daichi which he received.

(M/n) runs to Kageyama "give it to me!" He screamed Kageyama goes to set the ball he looks to see where (M/n) was to find him I'm the air already.

(M/n)'s multi-colored eyes staring into his soul he shivers 'he's just like Hinata....' Kageyama thought.

He sent the ball to (M/n) and he slams it towards the empty space Hinata raced to it making (M/n) 'so someone fast on the team I think I'm gonna like it here.' 

But he didn't get it, it hit his face and went out of bounds. (M/n) turned pale and raised to Hinata but slips and smacked his face on the ground.

Making him pass out "(M/n)!" "Hinata!" "Damnit boke (M/n) boke and Boke Hinata boke!"

~Time skip~  
Kiyoko sighs as she tends to your nosebleed. You hissed you hit your nose pretty hard.

You whined, "man I wish I was reading my special books." You sighed "oh wait. you like to read books?" Suga asked holding you so you don't move so much.

"Oh well, they are about sex the ones where I am top are my favorite just imagining the face a person makes." You sigh in delight and your nose bleed gets worse at your dirty images you were thinking.

As passed out Tanaka does his praying pose "may your death not be in vain." The other teammates blush hard they didn't think you are so honest. Kiyoko sighs wiping up your bloody nose.

~Time skip~

(M/n) was walking with Kageyama to the story they got some meat buns and milk. "There you two go but next time eat some real food damn it!" "y-yes, sir!" The two teens walk out of the store walking to their house since they happened to live by each other. 

"So uh (M/n)?" "Hm?" "Where is your mom since your dad is on tour?" "Oh well don't have one." "What do you mean?" "My dad says I don't have a mom that's all I know really but I've never had one my entire life until Kiyoko came in my life." You smile "she is the closest thing I have to a mom." Kageyama nods.

You noticed the time. "I think it is best if you stayed here I mean if y-" "yes please!" "I- um ok I refuse for you to sleep on the floor and couch so your gonna have to sleep with me." "S-sure" "Well Alright I can get you a shirt and you can just sleep in boxers." "A-are you sure?!" "Yep, I don't care."

(M/n) walks up stares with Kageyama behind him. He opens the door and he walks to his closet and throws Kageyama a Naruto shirt. "Here it's my favorite so be careful with it." "O-ok!" (M/n) goes and decided to pay his Crunchyroll bill Kageyama eyes widen after he paid the bill a voice said balance unlimited (Daisuke tho 🥵) 

"Already now I am gonna change then we can watch some anime you up to it?" After 5 minutes (M/n) came his hair now down and wet but he still had his curls he had a towel around his neck with basketball shorts on and shirtless. 

"Alright! Ready?" "U-uh sure? What are we watching?" "Promised neverland!"  
Time skip

"Holy shit it was only the first episode, Connie!!!" "Damn that is just evil." "I know right!" (M/n) said as he cries holding a Natsu plushie. Kageyama smiles at (M/n) who now puts his head in his lap eyes closing slowly. He blushes playing in your hair. 

He noticed you fell asleep. He leans down brushing the hair out of your face kissing your lips softly and slowly. He pulls away blushing heavily and turns away and sighs to in relief "Thank god for you asleep." but little did the milk-loving boy know was (M/n) was awake wide awake actually he just had his eyes closed,


End file.
